kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett Jacobs
Garrett '''is a character co-created by Numbuh 404 and one of her real-life friends. Background Information As the leader of Sector X, he is responsible for his entire team and readily accepts missions - although, he tends to jump in with a strong optimism that occasionally causes mishaps. He processes information more slowly than others and his sense of danger is heightened (making his stability questionable). However, he maintains a pattern of equality amongst his teammates, and is perfectly capable of making good judgment calls during perilous times. He is a light-hearted boy who enjoys the beach and is always eager to brave new tides. Joining the Kids Next Door He joined the Kids Next Door Organization as soon as he could having idolized Numbuh 593, who he considered the "new Numbuh 274". He looked up to him as Johnny had looked up to Chad - sadly, he only met his idol once and talked to him 2 or 3 times in transmissions for mission specs. He hopes to follow in his footsteps and be remembered for treating his team well, but he will never become a legend like Chad because of his horrible slip-up on the Moon Base. He seldom talks about this event: all that is known is that his team's chances of requesting help from the Moon Base are slim to none. Relationships He is closest to Numbuh 938 - she's often the one keeping him on his feet and lifting his spirits when times are tough. This is most revealing when their tree house is attacked by a mysterious teenager, and after they had gone, Numbuhs 956 and 998 were missing. Numbuh 900 panicked and searched for days with Numbuh 938 by his side while Numbuh 666A was told to start repairing the tree house; eventually he calls in Sector N for help. He is aware that Numbuh 30-70 has a crush on him, but he still believes in cooties and thinks girls are icky. He chooses to ignore her flirtatious behavior to rescue his teammates - he relied on Numbuh 938 to initially communicate with them on the Super Big Computermabob. Finally when they are on the right track to finding the missing kids, it is revealed that - ironically - his hero, Johnny, was the culprit behind the attack and kidnapping. It was a part of one of Father's latest plans to ruin the lives of every kid on Earth, and Numbuhs 956 and 998 were supposedly going to be the test subjects. The plans were apprehended thanks to Sector N's ability to call for back-up at Moon Base; Numbuh 900 is eternally grateful for their help since then. Appearance He has big, bushy sandy-blonde hair, brown freckles, light blue eyes, and sun-kissed skin. He wears checkered board shorts, so-called "surfer" boots, and a collared elbow-length cream shirt with a red 900 button pinned to his chest. His weapon of choice is the U.M.B.R.E.L.L.A. (U'''ndercover '''M'echanical 'B'each-comber 'R'eliably 'E'jects 'L'ittle 'L'ads 'A'way'') because it helps in battle and is functional on the beach. Voice Actor(s) Unknown Category:Slender Characters Category:American Characters Category:Males Category:Blue-Eyed Characters Category:Numbuh 404 Files